


Order

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to order Chinese food.” Niall yawned tiredly as he snuggled the pillow closer to his bare chest.</p><p>It was their usual Friday’s night that they always spent together and Harry was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed as he tried to choose a film they could watch. By now they had literally seen all the blonde’s movies that he owned around thirteen times, but if he had to be fair they never really watched them anyways. They usually just talked or cuddled with each other, pressing their faces to the other’s cheek. All their other friends thought they were a bit weird because they acted as a couple; they even touched each other more than Louis, Zayn and Liam did openly with their girlfriends. But they only replied to them that they had been best friends for so long that it was okay to be as they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

“I want to order Chinese food.” Niall yawned tiredly as he snuggled the pillow closer to his bare chest.

It was their usual Friday’s night that they always spent together and Harry was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed as he tried to choose a film they could watch. By now they had literally seen all the blonde’s movies that he owned around thirteen times, but if he had to be fair they never really watched them anyways. They usually just talked or cuddled with each other, pressing their faces to the other’s cheek. All their other friends thought they were a bit weird because they acted as a couple; they even touched each other more than Louis, Zayn and Liam did openly with their girlfriends. But they only replied to them that they had been best friends for so long that it was okay to be as they were.

Harry would never admit it to anymore, but lately he had begun to feel those feelings towards Niall. It was hard to describe, but every time that he felt the smaller teen’s skin brushing against his, it felt like tiny bolts were trembling trough his veins. Or the times like now, when he saw him wearing nothing but trousers, it made him flush fiercely. He tried to ignore it, but he had noticed that the Irish’s body was more ripped now. All the times that they had spent on the gym together had actually paid off.

“I don’t want to eat Asian food again Ni.” Harry whined.

“But Haz, it’s so good. It makes your whole mouth watering and you get to eat with those funny sticks, you know that you love it.” he giggled as he griped the younger lad’s arm nearer himself.

The touch of Niall’s fingers against his flesh made him give in, the other boy had always had some magical invisible lasso to tame him even when he was the most stubbornly. Casually he put his arm around the blonde’s neck as he stroked the bleached locks carefully. He loved how light they felt in his palm, almost like water except the wetness.

Niall snuggled his face in the crock of his shoulder so that his arm was pushing in his ribs. It pained a little bit, but he couldn’t find himself to tell him that he was hurting him. He would rather have them crushed than dismiss Niall from his grip.

“So we’re ordering Chinese then?” the older guy squealed happily.

“Yeah.”

Niall threw his arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against the rosy cheek. He felt himself blushing more than before and when he met the blue eyes he saw the other lad was also as chocked as him. Harry touched the place on his skin where Niall had kissed him; it felt like they had never left him.

“Why did you do that?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Niall replied honestly.

“Why did you stop then?”

“I didn’t know that you wanted me to continue.” He smiled brightly this time.

They looked at each other before they both came nearer to the other’s face and suddenly the last space between their lips was closed. It was Harry’s first kiss with a boy, but it felt like it did with a girl, even better because this was Niall. This wasn’t just some random bird that he hooked up with on a bar, this was the boy that he had dreamt of for so long.

He tasted good, like vanilla and strawberries and it felt like his belly was a warm summer day. Niall put one of his hands on Harry’s scalp so that he could draw him even nearer his face. The breath from his mouth was making tiny water drops on his skin. He dug his fingers in the blonde’s hips; he could feel him shiver from his lovingly touch.

“I really fancy you Haz, I’ve done that for quite a bit now.” Niall admitted as their foreheads rested lazily against each other.

“Me too.”

This was the first Friday night that they didn’t watch any movies, and the Irish boy seemed to forget all about ordering Chinese food to Harry’s delight. Perhaps their friends had been right that they were weird because of all their cuddliness, but he finally had an excuse now. Niall Horan was his boyfriend now and he wasn’t about to let him go in the near future. 


End file.
